Finding Calliegh
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Calliegh is kidnapped Horatio has 3 hours to find her before it's too late! H&C FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Rating: Pg-13 just to be safe ,thematic elements.  
Author: Angel Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI miami But after the season premier I had to write this.  
Genre :Romance,drama Couple:Horatio and Calliegh Summary: Calliegh is kidnapped and with Little time to find her before it's too late Horatio realizes some things.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Horatio Caine sat in the Locker room he slowly removed the name tag on the locker.  
Timothy Speedle.  
"Hey Horatio"Calliegh sighed sitting down beside him.  
"Hey Calliegh"  
"Calliegh be honest his gun didn't work because it needed cleaned didn't it??"  
"Yes....but when I thought of how his name would be drug through the dirt for it I couldn't take it"  
"Calliegh..."  
"He was a good CSI a good man and if it came down to me between him and the press getting word so be it"  
"ok"  
"I should leave"  
"see you tomorrow"  
"Ok"  
she got up and walked to the door then stopped and turned around.  
"Horatio?"  
"yeah?"  
"DO you....will home with me?...you shouldn't be alone"  
"I'll be fine"  
"Yeah ok..."She said with a smile she stepped out the door.  
"I knew you would be"She said softly then she walked to the car.  
Calliegh walked through the parking garage.  
Then out of no where some one come up behind her and put a hand over her mouth she tried to struggle but they jabbed her with a shot and she fainted.  
Then they through he lifeless body in van and drove off.  
Horatio was walking to his hummer an hour later he saw Callieghs hummer still next to his then saw her keys about ten inches away on the ground.  
"CALLIEGH!"he called.  
His Cellphoen rang and he quickly answered it.  
"Caine"  
"There is a box i made it myself it's in a river every few seconds it sinks a bit deeper and deeper it'll take 3 hours before it is completly full of water with your pretty little blodne CSI in it"The vioce on the other end said.  
"who is this what river??"  
"That would be cheating"With that they hung up.  
Calliegh woke up slowly.  
She looked around she was in what appeared to be a box it was tall enough for her to stand in and about the legnth and width of her hummer.  
rubbing her head she stood slowly and felt it tilt and heard a slosh then she ralised the water up to her ankels and that she was sinking.  
"No"She gasped silently.  
"NO!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"She screamed pounding a side it tipped a bit more and she screamed sitting down.  
"HELP ME!!!!!!!"she screamed again sitting in a corner.  
"Oh Lord don't let me die like this"She prayed.  
  
R&R 


	2. Calliegh calls

AN: some of the chapters in this story will have songs some won't I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Calliegh looked around the box wildly.  
Slowly she stood and found her balance she walked around looking for a way out.  
Seeing no way out she felt her pockets and was releaved to find her cellphone.  
she turned it on it worked and it had enough of a battery for one call.  
"thank you lord"She sighed.  
she dialed the number.  
"Caine"he said quickly.  
"Horatio"  
"Calliegh'  
"Oh Horatio..."  
"Calliegh where are you are you ok??"  
"I don't know and yes"  
"Ok who did this to you?"  
"I don't know"  
"OK well you hang on because I am going to find him"  
"OH no Horatio please don't hang up"She said trying to catch her breath.  
"OK ok slow deep breaths and you don't worry about that I'm not going anywhere.OK?"  
"I'm scared"  
"I know and we are going to find you"  
"Ok.......Oh my gosh Horatio"She started crying suddenly.  
"What what is it?"  
"it's sinking deeper"She said seeing the water was now at her shins.  
"ok ok calm down"  
"No you see I...I'm in this this.."  
"Box and it's sinking into the river you can't get out?"He finished.  
"how did you know?"  
"He called me whoever is doing this to you"  
"I don't want to die please Horatio don't let me die here save me...please"she cried going into hysterics.  
"Shhh ok it's ok calm down"  
"I'm scared"  
"I know don't think about it think of something else"  
"Like what?"  
"What do you want to do when you come back I'll do anything you want with you"  
She felt a blush rise in her cheeks at the thought he'd do anything with her.  
"well I...I wouldn't say no to dinner"  
"OK Dinner it is"  
"That'll be nice"  
"yes it will.now Calliegh I need you to look around do you see a way out of there?"  
"No I don't even see how he put me in here"  
"ok how deep is the water?"  
"my shins"  
"Ok"  
"Horatio?"  
"yes?"  
"do you know something I don't?"  
"yes"  
"What?"  
"If I don't find you in 3 hours it'll be completely full"  
"what?"  
"Look don't panic"  
"ok Horatio if I don't make it I want you to know I l...."  
Horatio lost her and heard static.  
"CALLIEGH CALLIEGH!?"Slowly he realised he lost her and hung up.  
"HORATIO HORATIO!!I'M HERE PLEASE DON'T HANG UP!!"She screamed.  
Then she heard a click.  
"no"She slid down the wall sitting in the water.  
She hung up and dropped her phone.  
"Horatio please find me"she whispered softly. 


	3. Tears of Trust

CHAPTER THREE 

Calliegh stood in the box when she stood the water was already to her chest.  
"I didn't get t...t..to tell him I love him"She sobbed to herself.  
"Now he'll never know how much I care I'll never know would he ever be able to learn to love me"She started crying harder.  
"I should have told him sooner I should have told him I was only brave on the job inside I'm afraid to even tell him I care"  
Glancing at her watch she began to sob again Horatio had five minutes.  
C.S.I HQ Horatio and Eric stood in the computer room Horatios cellphone was hooked to a computer.  
"Ok H she wasn't on the phone long but I can give you a greneral idea she is here roughly"  
A large circle was on screen.  
"Sorry H I can only get about ten miles close to her"Eric sighed.  
"That's ok now I need you to tell me where the water is the deepest in the circle"  
"Ok right about there"A small red dot appeared in the circle"  
"OK let's go there first"Horatio said running out the door with Eric in tow.  
Horatio got in the driver seat of his hummer Eric got in up front and Wolf got in the back.  
"H what if we don't find her?"Eric asked softly.  
it was the question Horatio and everyone else had wondered in their minds but didn't have nerve to ask aloud.  
"We'll find her"Horatio said.  
Wolf and Eric looked at Horatio in doubt but sighed and said nothing.  
Alex stood in the morgue looking at the vic on the table.  
Blonde hair blue eyes similar resemblence to Calliegh.  
"Oh Baby what happened to you?"Alex asked.  
Alex had to fight the tears in her eyes she had already examined speed her close friend she could not bear to examine Callieghs brusied broken body too.  
Just then Yelaina walked in.  
"Has Hoartio been here yet?"She asked.  
"No he is busy"  
"Doing what"  
"Looking for Calliegh"  
"Oh...he did not tell me he was going anywhere"  
"well he was in a hurry to find her everyone hopes he finds her in time our prayers are with him"  
"Yes...I'm sure they are but I however am not holding my breath"  
"What do you mean don't you want him to find Calliegh"  
"I do...but only for his sake as for myself it means no difference either way"  
Alex looked shocked.  
"Don't be so surprised Alex we all know that Calliegh and I are not the best of friends"  
"Yes,Why is that Yelaina"  
Yelaina smirked spun on her heel and walked away leaving Alex with her thoughts.  
CALLIEGH Calliegh stood straining her ears to hear sirens anything that would indicate Horatio had found her.  
Suddenly the water rushed higher to reach her shoulders.  
Only one tear rolled down her cheek as she was sure she had no more left to cry.  
HORATIO He drove quite recklessly as he saw on the clock Calliegh had five more minutes to live he was ten minutes away.  
His cellphone rang and he quickly answered it.  
"Hello"  
"Hello Detective Caine"Said the vioce he knew to well.  
"LET CALLIEGH GO"  
"why don't you slow down detective?No matter how fast you go you're going to be five minutes too late"  
"No don't do this just let her go"  
"Poor little Calliegh she didn't give up you know the water is at her shoulders yet she still expects you too make it"  
"you harm her in anyway I swear I'll kill you myself"  
"Actually you are the one who killed her it's you I hate it's her you love get the picture"  
"What are you saying"  
"If you didn't love her like you do she would be ok right now"  
"So it's my fault"  
"Kind of"  
"what"  
"I hated you I wanted her she wanted you more than me and you keep leading her on I know you love her"  
"You got me there"  
"So she'll die you'll grieve and be miserable never together"  
"Why not kill me? take Calliegh when I'm gone"  
"Because if you die she'll still love you not if she dies"  
"YOU'RE INSANE"  
There was a cruel laugh and then the signal the other man hung up.  
Horatio threw his phone on to the dash.  
"H.what's wrong?"Eric asked.  
"He...it's my fault she's gone"Horatio said.  
"What?"Wolf asked confused.  
"Because he said it's because I'm in love with her"  
"Well if he thinks you're in love with Calliegh he's even carzier than I thought"Eric said.  
Horatio looked over at Eric and then back at the road.  
"Oh...Horatio I didn't know I never even suspected"  
"It's ok nobody did"Horatio said softly.  
CALLIEGH She was swimming now to keep her head above water and getting tired.  
Tears were still running down her cheeks.  
Horatio would make it she knew he would he had too.  
With one last scream she was completely underwater as the box slipped deeper.  
HORATIO The hummer pulled up by the shore just in time to see the box go completely under and hear her cry.  
Eric quickly pulled out his cell dialing 911 Wolf stood in shock.  
Horatio jumped out of the hummer slipped off his jacket and shoes and dove in.  
Eric quikly followed and Wolf began to take off his shoes but Eric told him to wait for 911.  
Calliegh thought she heard shouting but she couldn't be sure her lungs began to burn.  
Horatio and Eric reached the box and dove under Horatio immediatley found a secret door.  
Together they fought it open and Horatio went inside.  
He saw her floating lifeless.  
By now his lungs also burned and he grabbed her limp body and swam to shore.  
Together Wolf,Eric and Horatio pulled her onto the banking.  
She still looked beautiful her hair was wet falling around her face and she looked at peace.  
"CALLIEGH!"Eric called lightly smacking her face.  
Wolf checked for a pulse while Horatio pushed her hair gently from her face.  
Horaio looked at wolf who shook his head.  
"uuuuhhh we gotta do CPR"Wolf said quickly.  
Quickly Wolf ran to get the first aid kit.  
Horatio began CPR.  
Eric kept his fingers to her neck to wait for a heartbeat.  
They had just about given up hope when suddenly she coughed.  
"That a girl Calliegh"Eric said helping her to sit Horatio stood relieved and took a few steps back.  
Wolf covered her with a blanket.  
Calliegh coughed and spit water out repeatedly When she stopped her intense blue eyes looked to Horatio.  
"Wolf get her some water from the hummer"Eric said.  
Wolf ran off and Eric walked over to the arriving ambulance to tell them what happened.  
"Horatio"She looked on the verge of crying when she stood up.  
Quickly she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and crying.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and left her cry.  
She held on so tight he thought they'd never make her let go.  
She cried till her throat throbbed and no more tears would come.  
Wolf and the paramedics wanted to help her but Eric insisted they wait until later.  
"Eric she needs some water she's been crying for awhile her thraot must hurt"Wolf said.  
"No I know Calliegh she never cries if you seperate them now she'll stop and never let it out"  
"But"  
"She needs this ok...and she won't do this whith anyone else to help her let them go"  
Wolf nodded.  
After a few minutes of just crying hysterically Calliegh pulled away and pulled her blanket closer to her shoulders.  
Horatio walked her to the ambulance.  
He knew that her hug and crying on his shoulders didn't mean anything but he also knew she needed it.


	4. Insane and in love

CHAPTER 4#

Author note:Ok I know about the season finale but my ending was already written so my ending doesn't make sense if you factor the season finale.

Calliegh sat in the interigatin room.  
Horatio sat acorss the metal table from her.  
"I'm sorry we have to do this"He said softly.  
She nodded it was ok and he turned on the tape recorder.  
"State your name"It was so hard for Horatio to sit and do this with her.  
"C...Cal...Calliegh"She was still shaken up and she was shivering.  
Horatio turned the recorder off suddenly asd pushed his chair away from the table.  
Calliegh looked up at him as he walked around the tabll to stand in fron of her.  
She looked so scared so fragile not at all like his Calliegh she was strong and brave.  
Her hair falling in her eyes as she looked up at him tear ran silently down her cheek.  
Her eyes had that look he saw to often the look of betrayl,broken and frightened.  
She was scared he could see it in her eyes.  
"Cal"he reached his hand out to push her hair from her eyes.  
Startled she jumped back tipping her chair when the chair clattered to the floor it really scared her.  
Her first instinct took over and she dove under the table at the loud clang of the medal chair.  
Horatio stood in shock she was terrified.  
He then realised the sound of the chair falling probably sounded similair to when the water hit the side of her box.  
She is still in shock and jumpy it's not you he told himself she just needs time.  
He got down on the floor to look under the table.  
"Calliegh?"he asked softly.  
He'd never forget how she looked sitting under that table.  
Like a little girl hiding from a storm or monsters in her closet.  
She pulled her knees close to her chest and had her arms resting on them and her head burried in her arms.  
She once more looked up at him with those sad broken blue eyes those eyes that he never thought would ever sparkle again.  
She was scared of him of monsters he couldn't see she was plain scared.  
"Cal come on out it's ok you're scared but you're safe"He said softly.  
She looked at him and inched away a bit.  
He had seen this kind of thing happen she'd pull away act like a small child facing an abuser.  
She'd want to hide she'd barely remember her name or anything else maybe she'd snap out of it maybe she wouldn't.  
Sometime it tooks days for this side to come out years or months Calliegh took less than two hours.  
"Calliegh...I'm going to get you some tea and a blanket stay here"He said standing.  
She didn't move just put her head down.  
Horatio returned to the room to find Wolf,Eric and Alex Fighting with two bigger cops.  
Horaito opened the door.  
"What's going on?"He asked.  
"They came to take Calliegh"Eric said.  
"what?"Horatio asked shocked.  
"We have reason to believe she is mentally unstable unless you can prove other wise we are required to take her with us"a cop said.  
"who told you?"Horatio asked.  
"anonymous"another cop said.  
"It's all legal"What appeared to be the leader said.  
"She's fine"Wolf yelled.  
"She doesn't look fine to me son"Another cop argued.  
"She'll be fine"Horatio said.  
"FIne if you can get her to prove to us she's ok we'll leave without her"  
"fine"Alex said getting on her knees in front of the table.  
"Calliegh?come one baby come on out"Alex said holding out her hand.  
Eric got down by Alex.  
"Cal come on you can do it take her hand"Eric pleaded.  
"Let me try"Horatio said.  
Eric and Alex stood up ushuring the others with them as they left.  
"Calliegh can I come under?"He asked.  
She didn't talk or nod.  
"Hey...bulletgirl"He tired.  
Her head snapped up at him he got her attention she remembered.  
"Can I jion you?"He asked softly.  
She gave a small nod.  
He wasn't sure he'd fit but he did.  
He sat beside her in silence wtaching her as she stared blankly ahead.  
"Bulletgirl I need you to listen to me you see those men?"He asked pionting to the ones out side the door.  
She didn't look or respond.  
He picked up her hand she jumped but then relaxed a bit and left him hold it.  
"Calliegh those men they want to take you away"He said softly.  
She didn't even flinch.  
"I know you're scared Cal but I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you again"  
"But you have to meet me half way because those men out there I can't stop"  
"They will come in here and they will take you I can't stop them"  
"You can Cal just give us a sign you udnerstand that there is still life in you"  
No response none.  
"Beat it Calliegh you can do just beat it come back to us and I won't let it happen again"  
"Cal,you're the most inmportant thing in the world to me come on just beat this sadness fight it"  
"I know you're in there somewhere just fight it don't give up I'm not giving up on you"  
She sat in the exact same position she was in when he came under with her.  
Leaning over he lighly kissed her cheek.  
"You can do it I know you can bulletgirl"  
Nothing.  
"It's ok"he said disappointed she couldn't overcome the terror.  
He was about to get up when her small hand squeezed his.  
He stopped and looked back at her.  
She had fresh tears running down her cheeks but she was squeezing his hand tightly.  
"I...I'm...so..scared...p...please don't..."She said softly.  
"Don't what?"he asked.  
"leave me"She said looking over at him she reconised him now he saw it in her eyes.  
"p...please...stay..Handsome"His nickname only used by her she remembered.  
"It's ok I'm not leaving you but you gotta tell those men you're ok can you do that"  
"yes"She said nodding her head.  
"that's my girl"He smiled.  
A small smile barely there at all was his reply.  
Her gently pushed her hair from her eyes.  
"I'll go first..ok?"She asked.  
"You Sure?"He asked it was a big step coming out of hiding first.  
"No but I have to"She said crawling out from under the table.  
Alex and the rest poured in.  
Two men came and grabbed her by the arms.  
"NO! I'm not going with to a mental institute I'm a C.S.I and I've got someone to catch"She said wiggling free.  
"Miss I'm terribly sorry we were told you were in severe shock"  
"Well you were told wrong"She stated as Horatio stood behind her hands on her shoulders.  
The men glanced at each other then turned and left.  
Alex quickly gave Calliegh a hug to which Calliegh was more than happy to recieve.  
"Oh honey I thank God you're not on my table"Alex said holding her tight.  
Eric smiled and gave her a thumbs up wolf did the same then they left all three of them.  
"Welcome back beautiful"Horatio said behind her.  
"Oh Horatio...thank you thank you thank you"she said wrapping her arms around him in a hug.  
"shhh it's ok I'm here"  
She pulled her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes.  
Later she would curse herself for doing so.  
He slowly leaned in.  
Later he could blame her for looking so lonely.  
She reached up and kissed him.  
Later she could blame him for leaning in.  
He wrapped his arms around her and the kiss deepend she gave a soft moan.  
Later he could blame her for a certain noise she made when he pulled her close.  
She loved him she knew it she slowly broke the kiss it was wrong he was her boss.  
Later she could blame him for pulling her close.  
Then she smile softly turned and walked to the lounge.  
Later he could hate her for breaking it could love her for starting it.  
Later she could blame him for being sweet and caring.  
But he'd never in a million yeard get over how she tasted.  
In a million years she'd never forget how safe she felt in his arms. 


	5. Kissing Kaine

AN: AS previously disgussed my story had nothing to do with the season finale in which Hagen died he is still alive in my story though he and Caliegh are over

Calliegh had been sitting in the break room alone sipping her tea for almost three hours now.  
She stared straight ahead not moving not speaking just breathing.  
Alex soon walked in to sit beside her on the couch.  
"Calliegh...Baby?what's wrong?"Alex asked rubbing her back.  
"Horatio...he.."She trailed off bringing her right hand slowly to her lips remembering.  
"He what?"Alex asked still in shock.  
"He kissed me...it was so gentle..so provacative so...wonderful"  
"Oh...honey look it's no surprise that you enjoyed it or that he kissed you"  
"It isn't"  
"Lord no.everybody knows how you two feel the only one who doesn't is you two"  
"And how does he feel?"Calliegh asked looking at Alex.  
"I'm not expert now but I know Horatio and I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching"Alex said standing and walking to get some tea.  
"And how does everyone think I feel?"Calliegh asked turning to look at Alex.  
"Well let's see you look at him the same way..."Alex trailed off knowing she didn't need to say more.  
"I love him...Alex"Calliegh said looking at the cup in her hands.  
"I know you do...but that doesn't matter the one who needs to know is Horatio"Alex sat by her again with her own tea.  
"I would tell him in fact I was going to I swore to myself if I survived I would but I'm scared Alex about his feelings"  
"After he kissed you,nearly drowned to save you and gave you the valiant speech in the interrogation room how can you have any doubt"  
"I don't remember much Alex it's like it was a dream I remember being pulled from the water then it's all foggy up until I realised I was under a table"  
"Honey trust me Horatio loves you...rather or not he'll admit it is something different give it a shot"  
Calliegh nodded she knew Alex was right.  
Just then the door opened Horatio was standing there.  
"Caliegh...Hagen is here...do you want to see him?"Horatio asked bitterly.  
"oh uhm...yes"Calliegh said standing nervously.  
Horatio moved aside and Hagen rushed in Alex smiled at Horatio as she left.  
"CALLEIGH MY DEAR OH I JUST HEARD ARE YOU OK!"He asked rushing in she backed up quickly.  
"I'll let you two alone"Horatio said it was painful to see them together.  
"No Horatio...please don't go"Her blue eyes held something fear maybe.  
Horatio nodded and walked over to get some coffee.  
John and Caliegh sat on the couch.  
"oh Cal I'm so sorry baby are you ok?"John asked.  
"I'm fine John"  
"I was so worried when I heard you were missing and then to learn they wanted to punish Horatio"  
John was cut off when Horatio interrupted.  
"John...did you say they wanted to punish me?"Horatio asked.  
"Well of course he did I mean everybody knows how you feel about her"John said looking at Horatio.  
"John...we never found out it was a he and not even Calliegh knows why how did you?"Horatio asked walking over to him.  
"Well.."John was interrupted when Calliegh shot to her feet backing away.  
"NO CALLIEGH I DIDN'T DO IT!"John yelled rising in anger.  
"John calm down"Horatio said softly.  
"NO IT'S NOT FAIR I HAD TO DO SOMETHING I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER!"John yelled pointing at Calliegh.  
"John Hagen you're under arrest"Horatio stepped forward and took John's arm and cuffing his hands.  
"NO NO CALLIEGH SAY SOMETHING STOP HIM!"John yelled.  
Calliegh slowly shook her head.  
"YOU'RE WORTHLESS YOU KNOW THAT!BEFORE ME NO MAN EVER EVEN LOOKED AT YOU!"He yelled even louder as Horatio handed him off to another officer.  
Horatio shut the door so to muffle John's protests and turned to Calliegh.  
She was standing watching John fight the officers through the glass door her right hand covering her mouth and tear rolling down her cheeks.  
"Calliegh...don't look at him"Horatio said softly blocking her veiw and walking in front of her.  
Slowly and carefully he reached out and pulled her tiny trembling form to him.  
She stood shaking with tears rolling down her face her arms were between them his were around her shoulder.  
"John...he...I should have known...why didn't I know Horatio why was I so blind?"She asked crying harder.  
"shhh it's ok and there was no way you could have known"  
"Yes there was he was so violent so obssesive and possesive when we dated when we broke up it was worse"  
"Hey...it's ok it's over now and I promise he won't ever hurt you again"Horatio said pushing her away gently to look at her.  
He took her soft tiny hands in his bigger rough ones and looked into her sad deep eyes.  
"cal..."He started but trailed off to lean in closer.  
"I'm glad we're alone actually I wanted to talk to you about something"She said jumping and pulling her hands from hi.  
"Yeah..ummm ok what's the matter?"He asked.  
"I...there's this guy...and I kind of ...I love him I have for a long time and I think i mean I've heard he feels..the same"  
"And you want to tell him but you're scared he'll reject you"Horatio finished.  
"yeah but see the problem is I've known him...forever we're also close friends I don't want to ruin that"  
"Calliegh...I think you should tell Eric how you feel...best of luck"Horatio smiled then turned to leave.  
"Eric?No Horatio I meant..."She grabbed his arm and stopped.  
"You meant who?"He asked turning to face her.  
Deciding to let her actions speak she took a shaky breath got on her tip toes and kissed him.  
Horatio didn't take long to respong his hands went into her long blonde hair while she left hers rest on his chest.  
Calliegh even though she started was still shocked it was too perfect he was gentle with her it drove her crazy his hands lightly going through her hair his soft kiss she wanted more.  
Finally he broke the kiss and began kissing her neck his hands going to her waist her hands gripping his shoulders.  
"I love you"She whispered moving her head to lean aginst his.  
"I love you too beautiful...what about John?"He asked chewing slightly on her ear.  
"He had one flaw besides being violent"  
"Which is"  
"He wasn't you"She said as he raised his head to look at her.  
Smiling he softly put his hand on her cheek.  
She smiled back a genuine smile.  
"what are you thinking?"She asked.  
"How much I missed that beautiful smile"He said honestly.  
Calliegh smile brighter putting her forehead against his giggling as he put his arms around her waist and picked her up spinning.

THE END 


End file.
